Skull
Skull, is the final member of the S4, and is the leader of the Purple Team. He made his debut in the manga in the second book, and is one of the main characters in the bonus chapter, 'Bonus charge!'. Appearance Skull is a pale skinned inkling with the standard inkling boy haircut, the ponytail. He wears the standard Inkling boy shorts with a purple stripe to represent his ink color. His tentacles are noted to stand upwards instead of downwards like other Inkling boys, however his remarkable and feature that stands out about him is that he has not eyebrows, but Skull stated himself that he was just born without them. His eyes have spiral like patterns in them, and his eyes rest in a somewhat agitated look, as he looks upset, unless he shows the expression of surprise. His emotion is also hard to tell, as his Bandana covers both his nose and mouth. Although his ink color is Purple to match his team's motif, he can change his color at will. Personality Skull is shown to have a shy and keep to himself type of personality. He doesn’t speak much around the other S4 members are to anyone else much, and usually ends with “...” when replying to others or stating something. He speaks very monotonous, and is polite, unless he is insulting someone. He used to consider everyone below him as weaklings until he was defeated by the Blue Team. Skull is also not a sore loser unlike some of his teammates in the S4, as he doesn’t insult or get upset about losing; instead he trains more and says he has another opponent he would like to face again in the later time. He is very careless as well, constantly getting lost, falling in the water, finding himself on top of high buildings looking for the weapon shop, but he has his intelligent moments as well. In the Inkling Almanac, he is told to have a major sweet tooth, implying he loves anything sweet. Quotes *I have no use for you weaklings.* *”I accept your challenge.” *”I was born this way.” *”I’m just doing it to kill time.” *”This is going to be SO boring I bet...” *”Did they come just to get defeated again...?” *”I told them I have no use for weaklings...” *”Is this a new type of bomb?..” *”Too late...” *”As I thought...” *”Weaklings are such boring opponents.” *”Such unpredictable people..” *”How interesting..!” *”Tch...” *”Tsk.” *”That was meaningless/useless...” *”What is this.. this feeling..?” *”They’re far weaker than me, but...” *”Yeah...” *”... Yes, it was fun!..” *”The ability to make anyone have fun in a match..” *”That is a strong point of yours.” *”Let’s have another match right now!” *”I have no business with you.” *”Don’t bother me.” *”First, prepare your breathing...” *”Who knows?. Bye.” *”Emperor’s here, but.. I want to fight you the most, Blue Team.” *”Got him.!” *”He dodged..!?” *”...That guy, the entire stage was under his dominion. Like an undeniable king.” *”We’re also having fun. There are more opponents now.” *”However, out of the four, that leaves one.. Just who is he?” *”This doesn’t look like the weapon shop, but..” *”Ahh, we planned to each break through individually.” *”Overwhelming. And his teammates are strong, too. We couldn’t win 1-on-1.” *”You’re one to talk.” *”Hmm.. I wonder.” *”Besides Emperor, that other guy..He feels like Emperor, somehow. But different.” *”They’re done for if it gets to 1-on-1.” *”It’s good if you can eat it." *”That wasn’t a balloon...” *”It’s true.. That scope user’s aim was impeccable.” *”I’ll give you some candy, so please forgive me.” *”There’s no need for that.” *”If you use a scope, you can’t aim at anything except your target.” *”You aim to watch over your teammates to support them.” *”You can see your teammates better without a scope.” *”That’s why your the charger, right?” *”Since your teammates are all so troublesome.” *”The reason you use a charger... is to support your team.” *”Thinking of your teammates is your style.” *”By the way, where are we?..” *”You too, nice shot.” *”That’s right, there’s plenty of time left.” *”Really?..” *”So it doesn’t drop candy/rain, huh..” *”You're not going to participate?” *”Vintage.” *”They're the new X Rank team. The X-Blood.” *"You're not getting away." Trivia *Skull carries candy in his pocket around with him. *Skull was the only S4 member who was seen participating in the Boke vs Tsukkomi splatfest event, while the other S4 members were not shown. * Skull and Aviator are childhood friends. * Skull, Vintage, Omega and Aviators were all previously on the same team until Skull and Aviators left not specifying a reason why. Gallery Skull Squid Roster 2.5.png|Various faces of Skull in the Inkling Almanac. 1254A03C-686A-47C8-9EC1-15DF49426BCB.jpeg|Skull on Team Tsukkomi in the Splatfest manga. A3046835-06C4-4122-8A0D-94CB73B8B190.jpeg|Skull’s face without the bandana. D14B8DFF-F385-4245-A272-F08151582A9A.jpeg|Squid form Splatoon 2 S4 Defeat 2.png|Skull and the S4 after their defeat to Emperor and his team. S4 Splatoon 2 Ch 4.png|Skull pictured with the other S4 members. S4 Defeat.png|The S4 after their loss. Category:Purple Team Category:Characters Category:S4 Category:Male